heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.07 - Dating Advice from a Spider
Longshot and Scarlet Spider have a difficult relationship at best. While Longshot believes the two to be friends (or at least that's how the Spider sees it), Scarlet is conflicted about the man. On one hand there's anger and jealousy because Longshot ran off with a girl that Ben kind of liked. Granted this is just before Jubilee came in and stole the spider for herself. Another hand is uncertain as during the running off Longshot set Scarlet up, but many of Scarlet's friends (now Longshot's friends too) say the guy is great. And the final had is pity. To join Young Allies Longshot had to give up his girlfriend, the one that ran off with him instead of Scarlet, the criminal known as Black Cat. A guy being forced to give up something that he doesn't want to give up because it's wanted maybe even needed. Yet circumstances dictated that it had to happen. Scarlet could relate to that as the Parker Family would be one he could never interact with even though he has a lifetime of memories being raised by May Parker. Again circumstances came into place. This is how Scarlet pities one of the newer members to the Young Allies. For the last week Scarlet has been leaving around clues in different parts of the city. Places that would fit Black Cat's M/O. Small messages that left a date, time, and location using longitude and latitude. The messages are just a bunch of numbers that too weird to be a phone number and too long to be a safe password (usually they used six numbers instead of ten). Hopefully the woman would be smart to figure out that the longitude and latitude is one of the highest rooftops in the city at around 10:30 pm, give or take a few minutes depending on the differences between clocks. Sitting in the Terminal, whilst dressed in the red and black costume, Scarlet yells, "Longshot. We gotta go." When the messages to Black Cat went up around the city messages started to appear on billboards at the terminal. "Longshot. Be here at 10:20. 6/29/13. Need to talk. -SS." Hopefully the blond would be here. Scarlet couldn't stand that someone is being forced away from something he cared about, so he wanted to do the blond trickster a favor even if he didn't deserve it. Sitting in the Terminal, whilst dressed in the red and black costume, Scarlet yells, "Longshot. We gotta go." When Scarlet left coded messages for Black Cat, Scarlet left Longshot messages at the terminal. Each message for Longshot went something like this, "Longshot. Be here at 10:20. 6/29/13. Need to talk. -SS." Now it is near 10:20 and Scarlet hopes to drag Longshot to the rooftop so he can see Black Cat. The guy probably needed it. Black Cat caught two of the messages in her various exploits throughout the city. Being a curious cat, she thought she'd at least decipher the messages. Hopefully the location didn't lead to a stalker. Again. About an hour before the meetup time Black Cat checked over the top of the building. Standard security camera's for the bank's building. But nothing out of the ordinary. While she waited for whoever was going to show up, she began plotting a potential future heist. Black Cat was hiding while looking through her cell phone. Longshot was rather confused by the messages. He wasn't exactly sure who SS was and to add to that, his recent experiences at the Zoo meant that he wasn't exactly as trusting as he normally would be. Add to that the dreams he had been having about Mojo and perfect stew of mistrust of the message had been created. He did come however, he just assumed it was an attack of some kind. For now he would hide and see who this mysterious SS character was. Hmm... didn't the History channel have something about SS on them? Like they were some sort of historical thing? He wasn't good at absorbing the historical information as well as he absorbed pop culture. Ben Reilly says, "Good you're here," Scarlet says dressed in his uniform, "C'mon," seconds later the spider starts to move out of the terminal. "Need to talk at you in a private spot," he says trying not to be too cryptic. Once they are topside Scarlet puts an arm around longshot, "We gotta go up high and last I knew, you can't fly." "Thwp," one streaming webline stretches out to snag onto a building, "Hang on tight blondie." Before longshot can protest to the motion Scarlet starts swinging off toward the assigned spot. Hopefully the Cat would still be there. "If you got any breathe mints you're going to need them. Trust me," Scarlet yells as they move between the city buildings." Longshot reaction was surprise and grabbing a few of his blades before realizing who had him, "Oh! Hey Spider. You do know I have one of those Young Allies Smartphones right? You didn't need to be all James Bond about it." The swinging around didn't bother him at all he was more than used to swinging on grappling hooks and flipping all about the place. "I forget about the phones!" Scarlet confesses a few moments before they land on the rooftop. Looking about Scarlet shrugs, "They should be here any time now." Keeping his eyes peeled, Scarlet hopes to see the familiar white locks. "May need to give them a moment." Black Cat grins in the dark when she saw the two jump onto the roof. Better than a stalker. She turns off her phone and slinks behind an exhaust vent. It may give Spidey an early warning, due to his Spider-sense, but she pushes some bad luck in their direction. Always a playful cat, this one. Longshot raised an eyebrow at Scarlet Spider, "Sooooo what are we doing here anyways? I'm missing Nickelodeon is doing a big Power Rangers Megaforce marathon and if I'm not there Robbie is going to put it on Cartoon Network instead." As much as Longshot had gained a certain amount of distaste for Television after recovering some of his memories, sometimes you just can get the couch potato out of you. It was then that Longshot's belt snapped and his pants fell around his ankles, apparently where ever Longshot is from they don't wear underwear. With a look of surprise he reaches down and pulls them back up, "Sorry, that's never happened to me before." Jumping away from the direction Scarlet lands perfectly then tries to use his web shooter, but it suddenly jams. After hitting his wrist once he growls a little frustrated looks down then quickly looks back up, "Grooming is something else they also need to teach you. Kind of like a forest down there," he teases unsure if the guy actually shaved or not. There is just enough bits of flesh that came into his view to warn Scarlet about the impending sight. "Wear boxers man. Also, everyone knows Mighty Morphin was the best kind of Power Ranger. Tyrannosaurus and the Red Dragon Zord man. Nothing is better than that. I hear Sentai is better though." Scarlet starts to look about, "You there?" Black Cat steps out from the darkness with a hand on her hip. That power of hers really did come handy sometimes, as she welcomed the sight. A grin spread across her face, "What a bunch of geeks. The movie was alright though, that Tommy." She turned her eyes to the Scarlet Spider, "My little Spider, it's been a while." Longshot smiles at Black Cat, he should have know to be honest. Good thing he wasn't feeling lucky himself who knows how their powers would have interacted, he waves a bit goofy towards Black Cat and says, "I love them all, just Megaforce is what's on right now." He then asks Black Cat seriously, "What are you doing here Cat, we're not meeting up for Cat and Mouse until tommorow." "Well that was my id-," Scarlet starts to say then stops. He looks between the pair, "You mean to tell me you two have been seeing each other since the separation? That this -isn't- the first time you've seen each other since that night?!?!?!?!" annoyance, shock and self-loathing resides in his words. The Spider begins to pace a little wondering how his luck can be so bad sometimes. Inwardly he's curing the "Parker Luck," that manages to strike him pretty good here and there. Tonight is looking to be one of those nights. Black Cat tosses Longshot a wink and leans up against a wall, making herself more comfortable, "Ooh my little Spider was playing matchmaker. That is sweet, you know." She does however let out a soft chuckle, "But yes we made up basically that night. 'Shot here is doing his hero thing (I'm all about independence anyways) and I have my career." "Oops, I forgot that no one knew about that. Um... don't tell Hawkeye... or Eddie... or um... anyone," Longshot said pretty worried about this accidental reveal. But he nods to what Black Cat tells Scarlet Spider, "Yup, I went to her place a few hours after everyone was gone. I couldn't let her tell me she loved me and then just ditch her. What sort of hero would I be if I did that." "But I promise I never tell her any secrets I learn about you guys either. I'm not that kind of person." Part of Scarlet feels like an idiot and the other is a bit angry. He sighs and paces trying to blow off the steam. "I shoulda seen this one coming. I really should've," another sigh escapes his lips. Looking back at the lovers, "I'm happy you two are doing your thing, but yeah," his words trailer. "I feel like an idiot." Black Cat was silent for a few moments and steps forward, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be. It's actually incredibly sweet. Your girlfriend is very lucky to have you." She glanced over to Longshot, "But if that's a secret then whoops." "Aw, don't be like that, Spider. You were doing what you thought was right, and that's never the wrong thing to do," Longshot said, patting the Scarlet Spider on his back, "You thought I was sad and lonely and you decided to do something about it. To me that makes you better than this little chump who is lying to his friends because he doesn't think they'd approve." He looked up and thought for a second and added, "Know they wouldn't approve." "I could care less who you see in your private life as long as it doesn't compromise the team," Scarlet couldn't speak for the team. He looks at Black Cat, "I haven't seen her much lately. Different schedules, school, all that stuff," fighting back a sigh Scarlet just shrugs. He wouldn't say that Jubilee is missed or anything like that. Looking between the duo again, "I just know you two love each other and I don't want to stand between that. Figured you guys were probably pining over each other and just tried to help." Black Cat steps back and plays with her retractable claw on her glove. It was sweet, and she would remember this gesture in the future, "Probably would have, if 'Shot here hadn't shown up. Now tell Kitty about this young philly." "Spider's girlfriend. I met her once, she's cool. Like's Doctor Who, she's Asian... big fan of malls," Longshot just sort of blurts out and then says, "Though I guess Spidey's better at telling you about her than I would be." Black cat retracted her claw and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh and speaking of malls, by the way. 'Shot didn't say exactly /who/ you are, he's honorable, but he said you are very young. Should I feel bad about hitting on you now? You're at least 18 right? I'll blame it all on the spandex. It does stuff to me." Longshot playfully punched Black Cat in the arm, "Come on Fi...er.. Cat. Don't tease the guy." He then pondered and asked, "Man do you guys realize how confusing this whole two name thing is after all? I keep wanting to call people by their other names. Why can't you all be like me... I have one name. Longshot." "I'm legal Cat," Scarlet says then sighs thinking about Jubilee for a second. "She's dynamite but our schedules just clash sometimes. Not enough to be a deal breaker but they do make some lonely nights," a soft yet sad smile pulls at his lips under his mask. Taking in Longshot, "It's hard when you have three names to juggle. Two names aren't so bad. You'll get used to that." Shaking his head Scarlet moves to the ledge, "I should leave you two be so you can do what lovers do. Enjoy the night, each other, that sort of thing." Black Cat looked over the Scarlet Spider and considered before speaking, "I'm not really one to give relationship advice. Normally I avoid them like the plague, but if you really dig this girl you should tell her how the time apart is upsetting you. Otherwise there are plenty of other spandex-clad lady heroes out there. Unless you dig the villains." She looked over to Longshot, "We're more fun. Care to catch a movie, Blondie?" Longshot smiled, "Really, Cat... Do you have to ask?" Category:Log